Drama at Gundam High
by kawaii-berry-berry
Summary: The gundam gang are all in high school. How does love blosom between them. 1xr, 2xH,3xC,4xD,5xSP, ZechsNoin and TriezeAnna
1. Chapter 1

This is AU one of my favorite kinds of fanfictions so I thought I would write one involving my favorite anime Gundam Wing.

Formally on a diffrent account I moved it here cause I can't figure out that password --

Pairings: Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Catherine, Quatre x Dorothy,Wufei x Sally PO, Zechs x Noin, and Trieze x Anna Une...others too

Occasional appearances by characters from: Big-O Escaflowne Card Captors Inu Yasha Cowboy Bebop Outlaw Star D.B.Z Pocket Monsters Digimon Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ...yada yada...I wish I did...yada yada... Don't sue, no money --

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever -- Please be gentle. Warnings: This is a A/U . Also Trowa and Cathy aren't related in this, I have found no proof that they are so if you don't like then don't read. Oh yeah Review please. Flames are welcomed.

"Another one," she said out loud. She closed her locker and sniffed the rose before sticking it in her hair. She fumbled with her pom poms as she ran to the football field in the back of the school.

"Hey D," someone called from behind her, she stop and turned around," Another one of those damn roses I see." A small smiled escape Dorothy's lips at her best friends words. "I don't know where there coming from, everyday there's one in my locker. I cant figure out whose putting them there." Catherine giggled," Maybe its a secret admire, you have plenty of those." Dorothy laughed at that, "You would be surprised how little I have, for some reason everyone is afraid of me, especially the guys." Cathy sweatdroped "Come on D, practice is starting and we cant be late." The two girls walked to the field chattering.

" Are you guys ready?" Head cheerleader Relena Peacecraft shouted a few instructions, and the others followed.

As they perfected their moves for Fridays big game Dorothy kept thinking about the secret admire thing. With my bitchy attitude who would like me? Her mind went through different names and faces but none clicked.

"Dorothy stop daydreaming practice is over and your standing there like a idiot." Dorothy threw a glare at Relena before walking up to her and Catherine. "I wasn't daydreaming, just thinking."

"Whatever D, remember there's a meeting at my house tonight at 9:30. don't be late like last time."

Dorothy snorted and threw another glare at Relena, " It wasn't my fault that stupid bastard stopped right in front of me and wouldn't move."

Cathy rolled her eyes," You didn't have to get out of your car and curse him off. A few words would of been ok but spending a whole hour screaming at the poor man, you went overboard D, the poor guy couldn't stop crying."

Dorothy smirked and that and waved bye to her friends heading to the student parking lot.

The third time this week and why because of him. she sighed as she looked at the empty chalkboard, then to one of the guys on the other side of the classroom. His eyes were in a text book, his face a mask of concentration, she sighed dreamily and went back to writing notes in her notebook. I've got to stop this, I'm on the honor roll, I'm the best tennis player this school has. Their only shot at the championship this year...yet here I am stuck in detention for something as meaning less as talking back to the teacher. Her eyes roamed the room at the other students in the room All trouble making types. She got up slowly and walked to the front of the room," A-hem."

The teacher looked up at her, "Yes?"

" Can I use the rest room Mr.Krushinada?" He sighed," Yeah sure but hurry back Lucreiza, you have five minutes."

She walked to the bathroom thinking about how stupid she was for getting a detention again. She stopped in front of the mirror and checked on her make-up not that he notices anyways she thought with a dejected sigh.

Lucreiza made her way slowly back to the classroom and took her seat, noticing a note on her desk as she sat down. Meeting at 9:30 tonight don't be late- Anna The teacher dismissed detention and she left.She followed the guy that was getting her in so much trouble - Millardo Peacecraft- her expression turned to a dreamy one as she watched his long ponytail swish back and forth behind his back. He turned a corner and went to the student parking lot, His motorcycle was parked in the far back he walked over to it got on and drove away.

Ok end of first chapter. Next chapter will be up in a day or two. Review and tell me if you like it/ hate it. Thanks

Kiwi-Berry-chan


	2. Chapter 2

This is AU one of my favorite kinds of fanfictions so I thought I would write one involving my favorite anime Gundam Wing.

Formally on a different account I moved it here cause I can't figure out that password --

Pairings: Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Trowa x Catherine, Quatre x Dorothy, Wufei x Sally PO, Zechs x Noin, and Trieze x Anna Une...others too

Occasional appearances by characters from: Big-O, Escaflowne, Card Captors, Inu Yasha, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, D.B.Z ,Pocket Monsters, Digimon, and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ...yada yada...I wish I did...yada yada... Don't sue, no money --

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever -- Please be gentle. Warnings: This is a A/U . Also Trowa and Cathy aren't related in this, I have found no proof that they are so if you don't like them don't read. Oh yeah Review please. Flames are welcomed.

Kawaii Sally po: Ok guys I'm back and better than ever... -Looks around at the empty room and sweatdrops-

Kero: I think they all got tired of waiting for your new chapter.

Kawaii Sally po: -Glomps Kero- Shut up...Anyways heres the second installment of Drama at Gundam High... -Smiles sweetly as she huggles her Wufei plushie...-

Nine-thirty rolled around and Relena was fuming, "Where the hell is she? She is always late. What part of nine-thirty doesn't she understand?" Relana ploped down on her bed and glanced at her alarm clock." O.k girls we're not gonna wait any longer whenever Dorothy gets here , if she gets here we'll fill her in. First order of business, I believed Hilde had something to bring to our attention."

Hilde stood up her notes in hand," O.k well I think this afternoons practice went really good, but the human pyramid was a little off. Maybe instead of having Dorothy at the top we should subsitute her with someone lighter. I would also like to congrats Noin on making the Tennis final..."

She was cut off by Sally," Can we talk about something more intresting please, I'm pratically falling asleep." She took a sip of her soda and was about to say something when Dorothy pushed in the door and stood there looking flush.

Relena jumped off her bed and started screaming," Why is it your the only one thats ever late? Everyone makes it here on time and they don't even live next to me." Relena let out a small sigh and sat back on her bed rubing her temples.

Dorothy took a seat on the floor next to Cathy," Well the only good thing that came out of it is that I think I found a clue to who keeps leaving me those dang roses ." The girls turned and looked at her. They all knew about the roses that Dorothy kept on getting, and they each had a diffrent person in mind on who it could be.

"Well Dorothy are you gonna tell us the clue or not..? " Cathy popped a handful of M&Ms into her mouth and looked at her.

Dorothy pulled a little note out of her pocket, Cathy reached for it but Dorothy pulled it away," Don't you dare put your grubby hands on it." She moved it out of Cathy's reach, " The note says :

_Dear Ms. Dorothy Catalonia,_

_I know you don't know me cause no matter how hard I try you've never noticed me. I don't know why I feel this connection to you, but I do. I admire your free spirit and your passion.I have finally dcided to so something about it,I want to let you know how special you are to me. Call it immature; call it a crush; call it longing or an infactuation.These feelings are real to me and are so hard to express. If you could only see from my eyes you would understand..._

_Your Secret Admirer _

Dorothy finished the note on a sigh and held it to her chest. Just then Anna and Noin walked in the room.

" Whats with all the watery eyes and stupid looks on your faces.?"

Next Day

Duo slapped Wufei on his back after they exited their first class." Aren't you syched man Friday we play the Oz Tigers, the history goes back so many years and this time were gonna kick their ass." Duo whoped and jumped excitedly.Wufei rolled his eyes and payed him no attetion, while Quatre walked behind them silently going over his notes for the next class." Wufei lighten up a bit man, I just can't wait to get out on the feild and beat those jerks."

Wufei stoped and turn to him," Maxwell have you forgotten that those "jerks" were once your friends? You have no sense of honor talking about them like that." He turned on his heels and walked around a corner knocking into someone. He looked down at her " Why don't you watch where you going Onna." he said an walked away.

Sally scrambled to pick up her books muttering curses under breath," What a fricken jerk...couldn't even help me...what an asshole." The bell rang and Sally ran to her class.

" I think its him," Hilde pointed to a tall scrawny dark hair guy as her walked across the Lunch room.

" Van Final? ." Noin asked taking a seat next to Sally. " What are you guys talking about anyways?"

" Were trying to guess Dorothy's secret admirer. Its kind of hard with so many different possibilities." Cathy took a sip of her soda then almost spit it out as an idea came to her. " I have an idea guys, if we want to find Dorothy's admirer we should root out all the guys that are taken or have an eye on someone."

" I gotta go I'll see you guys later."Anna picked up her binder and the leftovers of her lunch.

"Where are you going we still have fifteen minutes left." Sally's eyes widen," Don't tell me your going where I think your going." Anna looked away a slight blush on her cheeks. " Oh my God, Anna you have to stop this. Mr. Krushinada is like thirty and your only eighteen it will never work."

" Actually Sally he's only twenty-five..." Sally glared at Dorothy," Sorry Sal I was just..never mind."

"Can we get back to what I was saying?" The girls nodded at Cathy and listened intently." Ok so why don't we start a little match making club or something? That way we can eliminate anyone that's taken from the hundred of guys in this school and by the time were done we should have a pretty good idea of who it is."

"Instead of it being a club how bout we make it a business? That way we all profit?" Relena's business mind was at work calculating the cost and numbers. The girls looked at each other," This could be a great thing..or one of the most stupidest things we've ever come up with."

"Hey guys I'll be right back I have something I have to take care of." Sally took up her tray her strawberry milk in hand and walked across the room. An outburst of laughter was heard as everyone turned to see what was going on. " Oops," Sally said as she slowly poured the pink liquid over Wufie's head. " Maybe next time you should watch where your going." Sally smirked as she walked away, the laughing stopped as Wufei's voice rang through the cafeteria.

"Onna!"

To Be Continued...

A/N So what did you guys think? Review please and flames are welcomed...

Kawaii Sally po: So Kero what do you think?

Kero:...um...

Kawaii Sally po: Well Kero you are no help at all sooo.. -Brings out a cage and takes out Yoshi -I've decided to borrow him from my sis for a while so...your not needed.

Kero:...O..k well...my hearts broken... -giggles- I don't think I can live...-starts to cry- But if its what you want...-starts to run away- So long...- he runs away crying which soon turns into racious laughter streamers and ballons can be seen going up-

Kawaii Sally Po: ...

Yoshi:wait...don't leave me here...Help!


End file.
